Kevin the Hedgehog
Kevin is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog and is the father of Aleena the Hedgehog and Charles the Hedgehog, as well as the grandfather of Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, and Sonia the Hedgehog. He is a major character in Sonic Underground and Tamers12345's youtube page. Appearance Kevin is a hedgehog with green fur. He has a blue mohawk and a lavender colored mustache He is often seen wearing his usual wife beater along with a brown belt and bluejeans. History Kevin the Hedgehog was the father of Charles the Hedgehog and Aleena the hedgehog, making him the presumed king of Mobius before Aleena took over a queen. It's unknown who his wife wise as she was never seen or mentioned in Tamers12345, so it is assumed by fans that she is either dead or divorced. Kevin raised Aleena and Charles well into their childhood, and while he would never admit it, was very abusive to them. He would constantly hit both Aleena and Charles, or even spank them, when they would make him angry. His excuse being that it toughened them up. One time, on Charles birthday, Charles would ask for a Ken doll from his father. Instead of buying the boy the ken doll he instead physically abused him telling him that boys shouldn't play with Ken dolls and should instead be playing with G.I.Joe action figures. On that same day, Kevin would go to Aleena and Charles school for career day where he was suppose to talk about his job. Instead of talking about his job he would go on a rant about how much Aleena and Charles were a disappointment to him before being kicked out of the classroom for being drunk. At one point before Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were born, Aleena would bring her husband home to meet Kevin. Charles and Aleena warned him not to look at Kevin's butt as Kevin can be very homophobic. Against the odds, Kevin and Aleena's husband actually hit it off quite well at first, talking about their favorite Vocaloids. But when Kevin poops his pants while bending over to pick up his car keys, Aleena's husband couldn't bare to look away. Kevin Catches the man looking at him, accuses him of being gay, and the two get into a fist fight. After a blow to the face, Aleena's husband is knocked out cold. Personality Kevin is what people would call a man's man. He feels as though to be a man, you need to be tough, and if you're not tough, that you are a disappointment. He is shown to be very abusive and cruel to his children, constantly attacking them and hurting them simply for embarrassing him or disappointing him. He is also shown to be racist and an alcoholic which only adds to his temper. Relationships *'Charles The Hedgehog:' Kevin seems to be especially hard on Charles more than he is to Aleena. Aleena assumes that this is because Charles challenges and confronts him which only makes him more and more angry. Because of this, Charles holds much resentment for his father, vowing that he will never be like that man. *'Queen Aleena:' Kevin, much like he is to Charles, is very abusive to Aleena. He constantly hits her and calls her names when he gets angry. Because of this, Aleena has a very tense relationship with him. Much like Charles, Aleena would like to forget her childhood so she rarely ever talks about him around her family *'Aleena's Husband': When they first met, Kevin and Aleena's husband hit it off quite well, even talking about their favorite vocaloids. Kevin went so far as to say that he would be happy to accept the man as his stepson. This didn't last long however as Kevin soon caught the man staring at his butt while he was bending over to pick up his car keys. This caused the two to get into a fist fight in Kevin's front lawn, with Kevin knocking Aleena's husband out cold. Memorable Quotes Edit *''"I'm not buying you a Ken doll. Real men play with G.I. Joe action figures. "'' *''"Most of you may recognize me as the sexy man who went into the girls bathroom to take a dump"'' *''"My job is the most imortant ob a man can have. I stay at home and take care of my kids. Something black people just can't seem to do correctly."'' Trivia *Kevin the Hedgehog is the only hedgehog with 3 different fur colors. The colors being green, blue, and lavender *According to Kevin, he named Charles the Hedgehog after Charlie from Charlie and the chocolate factory. *Being that he is the father of Aleena and Charles, he is presumably the king of Mobius before Aleena took reign. * It is unknown if Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, know about Kevin as they have never talked about him. It is unlikely that they do because Aleena and Charles say that they don't like talking about him. *Kevin shares many similarities with his son, Charles, both mentally and physically. It's possible that Charles acts the way he does because Kevin abused him. *In, "Sonic Underground The Movie - Sonic Finds His Father", it is revealed that Kevin is a fan of Vocaloid. His favorite Vocaloid is Kaido, but he also like Hatsune Miku *According to Uncle Chuck, Kevin is very homophobic and will attack any man he catches looking at his butt. *Kevin is a self proclaimed racist, and proud to be one.